The present invention relates to an electric shaver and in particular to a reciprocatory shaver.
The present market for men or ladies shavers are usually dominated by two main types of shaving system, namely the foil and rotary types. Amongst the foil type shavers, various manufactures produce different combinations of foil and trimmer designs. However, all of these shavers are derived from essentially the same spring-loaded foil system which includes an oscillating cutter that slides against the inner surface of a thin metal cutting foil. The cutter is spring-loaded so that it is kept in contact with the foil at all times. The movement of the foil, from the user""s point of view, is a simple up and down movement, facilitated by the same spring that keeps the cutter in contact with the foil.
Some modern shavers offer a variable spring rate that can be regulated by the user to change the spring force, such that the up and down movement of the foil is adjustable to be softer or harder. Thus, the softer the spring is, the gentler the shaver becomes, and vice versa. The longstanding up and down foil movement is not ideal, whether it be adjustable or not, as the natural shaving motion is a smooth gliding action and not a xe2x80x9cpress in your facexe2x80x9d action.
The present invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing an improved electric shaver of this type.
According to the invention, there is provided an electric shaver comprising an oblong body having upper and lower ends and having front and rear sides, and a pair of elongate shaving heads extending across the upper body end on respective front and rear sides of the body. Each shaving head has an outer cutting foil and an inner shearing cutter co-operable with the foil to perform a cutting action. Also included is a drive mechanism located in the upper body end and in drive engagement with the shaving heads for reciprocating the two shearing cutters in opposite left and right directions against the corresponding cutting foils for cutting. At least a first of the shaving heads has a first part and the upper body end is provided with a second part. The two parts are in movable engagement with each other such that the first shaving head is compressible downwardly to move outwardly from the corresponding one of the front and rear sides of the body, thereby stretching a user""s skin flat to facilitate shaving.
Preferably, the movable engagement between the two parts comprises a slidable engagement.
More preferably, the slidable engagement between the two parts is linear and inclined at an acute angle with respect to the body.
Further more preferably, the slidable engagement between the two parts is inclined at an angle of substantially 45xc2x0 with respect to the body.
In a preferred embodiment, the shearing cutter of the first shaving head includes a base in engagement with the drive mechanism and includes the first part, and the drive mechanism includes the second part in said movable engagement with the first part.
More preferably, the first part has a pair of legs flanking the second part, and each of the legs and the adjacent side of the second part include a protrusion in slidable engagement within a slot to permit the downward and outward movement of the first shaving head.
In a preferred embodiment, the cutting foil of the first shaving head includes the first part and is supported by a fixture which is provided at the upper body end and includes the second part is in said movable engagement with the first part.
More preferably, the cutting foil has opposite ends each providing the first part, the fixture has opposite ends each providing the second part adjacent a respective said first part, and the adjacent first and second parts of each pair include a protrusion in slidable engagement within a slot to permit the downward and outward movement of the first shaving head.
It is preferred that the second shaving head has substantially the same construction as the first shaving head, both shaving heads being compressible downwardly to move outwardly from the corresponding front and rear sides of the body.
In a specific construction, the shearing cutter of each shaving head comprises a row of cutter blades mounted fast on an elongate member that is in turn supported at its mid-length by a spring connected to a base in engagement with the drive mechanism.